Eujrhwosafnd
Fireworks with Barney & Friends and Blue's Clues Is The 7th episode of season 7 and 1st episode of season 8 Characters Present Barney Baby Bop B.J. Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Min Jason Kim Stephen Danny Sean Abel Gianna Daniel Tiger Tickety Tock Katerina Kittycat Darnell Miguel Carlos Shawn Tosha Kathy Randy Kristen Keesha Jeff Kenneth Shelley Tina Luci Amy Periwinkle Joe Steve Blue Magenta Green Puppy Mailbox Sidetable Drawer Slippery Soap Kipper the Dog Justin Spot the Dog Alexander Bex Tigger Candace Cinnamon Paprika Mr. Salt Mrs. Pepper Shovel Pail Summary Join Barney and his Friends Steve, Joe & Shelley go to funfest fireworks with Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette Blue,Magenta & Green Puppy but they can't figure out what fireworks she wants Clues Puppy (Gedunk Sound) Color Blue (Choir) Fireworks (Jews Harp) Answer Blue firework shaped like a puppy or blue firework Silly Songs with Larry The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Skidoo Book of Weebleville Songs Barney Theme Song Sarasponda Look Through the Window Imagine a Place Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy Willaby Willaby Woo Shake My Sillies Out Master Pasta Anything Can Happen Dingle Dangle Scarecrow Play Blue's Clues We're Giant Stepping for Blue's Clues The Friendship Song The Little Turtle Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better How Does the Geisha Dance Down By The Riverside Everyone Is Special The Clapping Song If You're Happy and You Know It Music Is For Everyone The Marching Song Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Why? Five Little Butterflies! Jesus Loves Me? Putting On The Show Putting On The Show (Reprise) When the Circus Comes to Town The Rainbow Song Laugh With Me! Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? Brushing My Teeth The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze Do Your Best The Exercise Song Me and My Teddy Look at me I'm Dancing The Airplane Song Give Me Oil In My Lamp Steve's Got a Silly Hat Sour Pickle Face Swiper! Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself Blue Jay Blues Jack and Jill Surfin' on the World Wide Web Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone? Look At Me I'm Three Barney's Silly Pigs Pumpernickel As Smart As You Trying On Dreams Someone to Love You Forever The Dino Dance Run Run In One Place I've Got Rhythm Tap Dance The Star Spangled Banner Little Bunny Foo Foo Happy Dancing We've Got Shoes What Should I Do? We Sat on Down Kookaburra Puttin' On A Show (Finale) I Can Be Anything That I Want To Be When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) So Long Song I Love You Trivia Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. Jason wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. Kim wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a long hair. Kristen wears the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a hairstyle. Kathy wears the same clothes from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses. And a little long hair. Gianna wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy-Tale. And a little long hair. Justin wears the same clothes from Barney's Musical Castle. And a short hair. Sean Abel wears the same clothes from Barney meet the Weebles. And a short hair. Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. Keesha wears the same clothes fromn Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. And a little long hair. Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends. And a short hair. Darnell wears the same clothes from Barney's Christmas Star?. And a short hair. Miguel wears the same clothes from Let's Play Games, Movie Time and Making a Move. And a short hair. Kenneth wears the same clothes from On the Move. And a short hair. Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. Tina wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a pony tail. Luci wears the same clothes from the Backyard Show. And a brown hair. Amy wears the same clothes from Barney in Concert. And a Little long hair. Shawn wears the same clothes from Let's Show Respect and Once Upon a Time (video). And a short hair. Tosha wears the same clothes from Let's Show Respect and Once Upon a Time (video). And a long hair. Steve wears the same clothes from What Does Blue want To Build. And a short hair. Joe wears the same clothes from Joe Gets a Clue. And a short hair. When two boys say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Excellent Exercise!". When Kenneth say "Barney!" after Barney and Sean Abel and Danny are here the sound clip is taken from "On the Move". The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "All Mixed Up". The Season 5-6 Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Barney's Halloween Party". The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "How Does your Garden Grow". The Season 10-6 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Dancing". The Baby Bop voice in this episode was also heard in "Snack Time". The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Eat". The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "You Can Be Anything". The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Who's Who, at the Zoo?". Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Season 8